The Phoenix
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A mafia leader is attempting to form an alliance with other mafia heads when attacked by assassins from a rival leader, but is saved by Midoriya. Upon deducing that Midoroya is All Night's successor the mafia leader deemed Midoroya a threat and hired a dangerous assassin to assassinate Midoriya.


**The Phoenix **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones  
Mekros**_ is owned by _**Doug Moench**_ and _**DC Comics**_

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, in which it all started when I accidentally came across a site where you can download comic books from the 80's and 90's, and out of curiosity I downloaded the earliest tissues of the Batman comics, which led me to find out about the Knights Trilogy (Knightfall, Knightquest and Knights End).

As I unzip the downloaded files, I read them, and during the time reading the Knightquest story arc, I came across a story which involves a mafia leader hiring an assassin to assassinate someone…and this caught my interest and decided to adapt it as a Hero Academia fanfic, and thought carefully on who would be the main character here, which led me to use Izuku Midoriya.

And here Midoriya would become the target of this assassination as this fic will focus mostly on normal mafia villains as a way to BALANCE the story as most of the villains have Quirks, while the mafia leaders are Quirkless but have cunning minds…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: **_**_Mafia kakutō_**

_**Roppongi **_

A district of Minato, Tokyo, Japan, and is famous for the affluent Roppongi Hills development area and popular night club scene. A few foreign embassies are located near Roppongi, and the night life is popular with locals and foreigners alike. It is in the central part of Tokyo, south of Akasaka and north of Azabu.

Roppongi is well-known for its nightlife as the area features numerous bars, nightclubs, strip clubs, restaurants, hostess clubs, cabarets, and other forms of entertainment. Among the expatriate community, the area tends to be favored by business people, students, and off-duty US military personnel. Overall, the neighborhood caters to a younger crowd.

Clubs can range from large, multi-level establishments, to smaller one-room clubs located in upper levels of buildings. In more recent times some of the larger venues with known Yakuza connections have closed. This is due to the emergence of a pro hero known as All Might, and with the emergence of other pro heroes, Yakuza groups are forced to lie low and some would use legitimate businesses as fronts to keep law enforcers and pro heroes from suspecting them of doing illegal activities.

Around Roppongi crossing are a number of clubs which feature foreign performers. There are also a number of both foreign- and Japanese-operated bars catering to different crowds. Recently, Roppongi has enjoyed a growing reputation for its organized events such as art festivals, dart and billiard tournaments, pub crawls, robot exhibitions, beauty pageants, and so on.

Restaurants in Roppongi vary from upscale Japanese fare to popular international restaurants.

Although some Yakuza and mafia-like groups managed to keep their illegal activities a secret from most of the law enforcers, it was slowly being filled with tension due to rivalry and other personal reasons, and yet the various factions only maintain civility due to high-profile groups managing to unite them as business partners with the promise of getting more income in shady ways without the fear of being exposed.

The person responsible of managing to bring the various mafia groups together turns out to be **Kai Chisaki**, and through him the various mafia heads maintain a professional attitude and not treat each other with contempt. The groups maintained a sense of professionalism due to Chisaki's organized way of maintaining the peace and through his networking the mafia groups were able to generate income and this kept them happy.

The various mafia groups are led by a leader, and are identified as:

\- Don Masturbeishon

\- Don Sanma Bichu Bajaina

\- Don Othello

\- Don Naduit

\- Don Telmiwatodo

\- Don Kambakir

\- Don Natretan

While Chisaki is still in power, the various mafia heads would engage in regular meetings, usually at night and are talking about how to increase their revenue and keep their activities a low profile, as some of the heads are still worried despite the fact that they saw All Might's true form after his televised victory over All For One which led to his retirement, though Don Bajaina said there is nothing to worry as All Might is done.

While Don Masturbeishon agreed, he still urged his fellow mafia heads to be cautious as he believed that other pro heroes would be inspired to do their jobs and attempt to fill All Might's spot as # 1 hero, which Don Bajaina began teasing him for being a scaredy cat. Though Don Masturbeishon was unfazed, it did struck a nerve and ADVISES him not to be complacent, and the other mafia heads are starting to feel tension between the two leaders.

"H-hey…"

"Easy, you two…"

"Calm down…"

"Let's cool down…"

"Yeah…everything is fine…"

"Let's focus on work…"

"He's right…"

"…"

The tension subsided when Chisaki arrived, and having sensed the tension and overhearing the discussion, he puts Don Masturbeishon at ease by saying that there is nothing to worry as he can keep the pro heroes off their tracks without drawing suspicion, and tells him it is okay to continue his operations without feeling insecure.

Don Masturbeishon was mentally perplexed at Chisaki's calmness, yet he did as told due to him respecting Chisaki, and said that if that is what Chisaki said, he will do as asked.

"Really, Chisaki-sama?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"There is nothing for you to worry."

"Okay…"

"Then all is fine."

"Yeah."

"Good."

-x-

A few weeks later, when most of the mafia heads are having a meeting at a nightclub, they noticed that Don Bajaina did not attend the meeting, and they wondered if his ego got the best of him, and then they decided to watch TV, and when they did so, the mafia heads saw the live news where a stakeout is taking place somewhere near Roppongi.

There one of the mafia heads pointed to the others that the live news featured several pro heroes, including Ryukyu, Sir Nighteye, Lemillion, Best Jeanist and some UA High students, and the others became a bit alarmed as they wondered what is going on, unsure what the scene means though they felt that it is not related to the mafia activities.

Don Masturbeishon urged the others to watch carefully as he said he has a feeling that this would serve as a premonition on what would happen from this point on, which the others stared in surprise as they saw the cautious look on his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Hey…"

"Are you…?"

"Watch carefully. I have a bad feeling about this."

"No way…"

"This better not…"

"…"

"…"

As the mafia heads watches on, they saw through the news that Nighteye is being carried on a stretcher with a fatal wound, and most of the mafia heads are rejoicing, as this means that there is one less pro hero that would cause them headaches as they were wary due to Nighteye's Quirk.

The mafia heads believe that with Nighteye dying would mean that Nighteye's agency would be crippled and that would lead to its disbandment and are now pinning their hopes that Nighteye would die soon.

"He did it! He killed that Nighteye freak!"

"Yahoo!"

"We're saved!"

"Alright!"

"Our business is saved!"

"We can relax now!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Yes!"

As the minutes passed, the mafia heads would soon become apprehensive and their morale steadily declining after witnessing on live TV that Izuku Midoriya fought Chisaki in a hard fight, and while Chisaki had the upper hand, Midoriya eventually defeated him and Chisaki's organization is crippled with eight of Chisaki's cohorts were defeated and arrested.

Don Masturbeishon watches calmly yet he is worried that with Chisaki defeated, the other rival groups would be emboldened to do what they want and consolidate power, and Don Bajaina comes in mind, as he figured that Bajaina would take advantage of this and advises his fellow mafia heads to be careful from now on, as he said that he has a feeling that Bajaina would make use of this to remove what he perceive as threats to his organizations, including them and Masturbeishon himself.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would he…"

"He can't be serious…"

"I have a feeling that he might…"

"No way…"

"He won't…"

"That guy doesn't have the guts…"

"Yeah…"

-x-

At his mansion, Don Bajaina is watching TV and he too saw the live news about Midoriya defeating Chisaki, and he feels that this is the right time for him to take over things from here and decided to either intimidate his fellow mafia heads to follow him or have them eliminated so that he can take their assets and add it to his own.

His right-hand man then suggested that he have Don Masturbeishon killed off so that it would serve as an example that would compel the other heads to follow, as this would make them fear him, which Don Bajaina seemed to like the idea.

"Hmm…sounds good."

"So, boss…"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll get rid of that pig."

"Now we're talking."

"I'll make preparations."

"This is going to be good."

There Bajaina began to contemplate his move and planned carefully so that none of his rivals would suspect him of doing anything rash, as he wants to strike them down without warning and be one step ahead of them.

-x-

Several weeks later, the scene shifts at a nightclub in Roppongi, where Don Masturbeishon is having a private meeting with two leaders of a newly-formed mafia groups, and are interested in investing with Masturbeishon, and felt that his style of networking would be beneficial, and this pleases him as he sees that the two mafia leaders are trustworthy enough.

Moreover, the two leaders cautions him about Don Bajaina, telling him that they have a feeling that he is forcing other rival groups to follow his lead, and those who do not are being killed off and their assets taken, and they urged him to take action while there is still time.

Don Masturbeishion somewhat knew this was coming, yet he urged the two to calm down, saying that Don Bajaina would not dare as he knew that doing so won't gain him anything and that he is said to schedule a meeting sometime next week.

"So easy, guys…I'm sure that…"

"But…"

"What if…"

"Relax, you two. He won't dare."

"Really?"

"But what if…?"

"If he does…then…"

"…"

As the meeting is ongoing, three men came in and called the waiter for some drinks, which the waiter did and served them some beer, and the men seemed to have their own discussion, though Masturbeishon felt that something is off, and called out the men and asked if they have some business with him, urging them to tell him and if they wished to work with him, he can make an arrangement.

The three men approached Masturbeishon and said that while they are interested, they said that they are hired by Don Bajaina to get rid of Masturbeishon and collect the reward money, and the two mafia heads became apprehensive while Masturbeishon remained calm.

"Hey…"

"Why would you…?"

"…"

"W-wait…maybe we can cut a deal…"

"Yeah…I'm sure.."

"…"

"Uh…"

"W-wait…!"

The two mafia heads' fears were realized as the hired killers revealed that they brought drugs that gives them temporary Quirks and they consumed it, giving them strength-type Quirks and quickly killed the two mafia heads, and now they are zeroing in on Masturbeishon, telling him to say his prayers as they are going to kill him right off the bat.

However, an unexpected situation comes in. Izuku Midoriya, who happened to be at the area after doing an errand, witnessed the scene, and he barges in to fight off the hired killers, where he activated his Quirk, and goes for Full Cowling.

"One For All…Full Cowling!"

Don Masturbeishon raised an eyebrow when he heard Midoriya chanted "One For All", and saw the boy dealt with the hired killers, and he recognized it as the moves that All Might use when in his prime, such as Detroit Smash and Delaware Smash.

He watched carefully as Midoriya fought off the hired killers until managing to knock them out, and the mafia head deduces that Midoriya must be All Might's successor, and immediately deemed him a threat, and not wanting to give himself away, he feigned innocence and pretended to be grateful to the boy, which somewhat worked as Midoriya has no knowledge about the mafia groups within Roppongi.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Whoa!"

"Thank you, child! Bless you!"

"It's okay now…"

"I thought I'm going to die!"

"You're safe now…"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Easy now…!"

As Midoriya uses his smartphone to call the police, Don Masturbeishon took the opportunity to sneak away undetected, and by the time police arrive, the mafia head is long gone, leaving only the two dead bodies of the unidentified mafia heads and the knocked out hired goons, whose Quirk-inducing drugs have been expended and they are back to normal.

Midoriya wondered where Masturbeishon went as he failed to get his name, and he has no idea that he is now targeted by the mafia head for being suspected of being All Might's successor.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the first part of this story showed some glimpses of what is about to occur in the Hero Academia season 3 anime, and about the mafia heads having connections to Chisaki…

After Chisaki's defeat the mafia heads began a power struggle which leads to an assassination attempt, where Midoriya unknowingly saved the targeted mafia head's life, and there the mafia head slowly deduces that Midoriya is All Might's successor, thus Midoriya is now tagged as a potential threat and will be a target for execution.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Don Masturbeishon gets to see Midoriya in action once more, and after concluding that the boy must be eliminated, he comes up with an emergency meeting and discusses some contingency plan on how to bring Midoriya down whilst the other mafia heads are wondering why he is fixated at Midoriya…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
